Snacks en tout genre pour petites faims de lecture
by Ys Melmoth
Summary: Black et Snape sous le signe du réconfort, de la sensualité, des pommes de terre, et de bien d'autres choses encore. slash
1. Chapter 1

_"Choisir un couple, une liste de cinquante thèmes donnés, et écrire une phrase par thème, sur le couple défini... "_

_Le principe, je l'ai découvert chez Zazaone, qui a délicieusement relevé le défi sur Snape et Lupin, et m'a vivement donné envie de m'y coller à mon tour._

_La communauté Live Journal à laquelle la chose est liée, s'appelle justement "Une Phrase", et le lien se trouve dans mon profil fraîchement remis à jour._

_J'ai pour ma part choisi Snape et Black, par envie d'étincelles, ainsi que la liste de thèmes "normaux", parce qu'ils sont plus intéressants à détourner. Et tant qu'à faire, je tenterai de former le tout en histoire à peu près cohérente..._

_Voici donc les dix premières phrases !_

--

**Rating** : T (pour l'instant - je ne pense pas que ça ira plus loin...)

**Disclaimer **: A dame Rowling appartiennent les personnages ainsi que l'univers.

--

01 : Réconfort

Le jeune Severus avait médité sa vengeance toute une semaine, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : voir ce bellâtre imbécile perdre son sourire suffisant sous une poussée de furoncles verdâtres n'était pas un si grand réconfort.

02 : Baiser

Pétrifié devant la glace face à l'horreur purulente, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à ce stupide pari d'embrasser Snivellus, c'est lui-même qui s'était fait baiser.

03 : Douceur

Une flopée de jurons s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent alors que Snape, dûment chapitré par Dumbledore, étalait sans douceur sur son visage un baume censé réparer le massacre.

04 : Souffrance

« Cette crème est efficace, mais cette nuit, tu sauras ce qu'est la souffrance », gronda le sale petit con un peu trop près de son oreille, d'une voix un peu trop rauque et jouissive à son goût.

05 : Pomme de terre

Agacé, ne désirant qu'enfin dormir, Remus finit par répliquer à son ami qu'il ne devait pas avoir vu beaucoup de pommes de terre dans sa vie, pour leur comparer le nez de ce type, dont l'évocation commençait d'ailleurs à devenir quasi obsessionnelle, et que toute cette affaire était de toute façon d'un absurde total.

06 : Pluie

Tête nue sous l'averse, son visage encore douloureux offert à la fraîcheur de l'eau, bercé par la quiétude absolue de l'aurore, Sirius sentait peu à peu la colère le quitter, et se demanda pour la première fois ce que sous-tendait, au fond, cet acharnement maladif à blesser l'autre.

07 : Chocolat

Ce matin-là, lorsque Black s'arrêta devant la table des Serpentards et se pencha vers Snape pour le remercier de l'avoir si bien soigné, avec un sourire torve balancé d'une voix parfaitement indécente, le jeune Crabbe failli laisser tomber le pot de chocolat brûlant sur les genoux de Rodolphus Lestrange.

08 : Bonheur

Affalé dans un sofa, le nez plongé dans un livre qu'il ne voyait plus, Severus se disait que le bonheur, le vrai, l'ultime bonheur, serait que ce type cesse pour de bon d'exister, dans sa tête comme à la surface de cette maudite planète.

09 : Téléphone

Lorsque sa mère, un air incrédule sur le visage, lui tendit le combiné en annonçant qu'un certain Sirius le demandait au téléphone, Severus comprit que Lily était nécessairement dans le coup, et hésita un instant à se pendre avec le fil électrique.

10 : Oreilles

Black avait beau être d'une assurance sans faille, la relative rapidité avec laquelle son ennemi de toujours avait accepté ce rendez-vous dans un café de Diagon Alley, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

--

_Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer **: A dame Rowling appartiennent les personnages ainsi que l'univers.

--

11 : Nom

« Snape – Black, nom d'un chien ! » s'écrièrent dans un bel ensemble les deux adolescents, alors que leurs sortilèges de confusion se fracassaient l'un à l'autre dans une gerbe d'étincelles bleutées, juste au-dessus d'une tasse de Lapsang Souchong.

12 : Sensuel

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux aux vestiges de sa crème glacée, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il contemplait avec fascination depuis cinq bonnes minutes les mains de son vis-à-vis – des mains d'une délicatesse arachnéenne, presque caressantes sur la porcelaine, et semblant incarner toute la sensualité que l'apparence du garçon ne trahissait pas.

13 : Mort

Au deuxième rendez-vous arraché à leur défiance mutuelle, ils parlaient littérature lorsque Sirius, les yeux droits dans ceux de Severus et un sourire au coin des lèvres, déclara qu'à la grande mort romantique des amants, il préférait décidément la petite, bien plus intéressante.

14 : Sexe

Entre la rousse flamboyante, trop belle pour s'afficher coquette, et le brun ténébreux trop conscient de ses charmes, entre celle qui depuis longtemps réchauffait son cœur et celui qui savait si bien faire crépiter ses nerfs – plus que tout, entre une femme et un homme – ses sens soudain se bouleversaient et son esprit tombait en déroute.

15 : Toucher

« Un conseil, les gars, touchez plus au Sevy », ricana James lorsqu'il eut pris connaissance des fameux rendez-vous des vacances – ce qui lui valut de se prendre un coussin assez dur en pleine face, de la part d'un Sirius mi rieur, mi agacé.

16 : Faiblesse

On pouvait mettre ça sur le compte du firewhisky, dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, de l'ambiance de la soirée, particulièrement intime et chaleureuse, voire même de la fatigue, non négligeable, mais le fait restait sans appel : il aurait dû balancer un sortilège bien senti à cet imbécile, plutôt que le laisser l'embrasser sans protester et – pire – apprécier le geste au point d'y répondre.

17 : Larmes

Severus en aurait pleuré de dépit et de frustration lorsqu'il vit une Lily souriante faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle au bras d'un Potter béat, mais il se contenta de gronder un « lâcheuse » rageur en direction de son assiette – qui se demanda vaguement à quelle règle tacite elle avait bien pu manquer.

18 : Vitesse

Personne ne pouvait logiquement rien savoir de concret, mais Crabbe avait ricané d'un côté, Lestrange persiflé de l'autre, Margaret Brown cancané du troisième, leurs interlocuteurs avaient repris en chœur, et moins d'une semaine après la rentrée, tout Poudlard ne parlait plus que de l'amour passionnel qui unissait l'aîné des Black et le plus ombrageux des serpentards.

19 : Vent

Faire équipe en cours de potions, histoire de donner un bon sujet de conversation aux mauvaises langues, était certes une proposition un brin provocatrice mais ce fichu cul-coincé de Snape, Bordel de Merlin, aurait tout de même pu prendre la peine de lui répondre, plutôt que passer devant lui avec le regard qu'on réserve au veracrasse écrasé sur le perron – et devant tout le monde, qui plus est !

20 : Liberté

Avec son impertinente nonchalance, son égocentrisme rieur et insouciant, son mépris absolu de toutes les règles et sa beauté de jeune chien fou, Black en venait parfois à lui donner le désir, ô combien dérangeant, de s'affranchir à son tour de toute contrainte, du poids de son propre regard autant que de celui des autres – le faisait, en un mot, aspirer à une liberté qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Commentaires et préférences toujours bienvenus :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer **: A dame Rowling appartiennent les personnages ainsi que l'univers.

* * *

21 : Vie

Auprès de ceux qu'il considérait désormais comme sa véritable famille, son existence semblait enfin tracée, débarrassée pour de bon des idéaux tordus, de l'influence mortifère de ses parents – aussi, ne considérait-il pas sans une vague horreur l'importance que commençait à prendre insidieusement dans sa vie ce foutu serpentard, qui bien mieux que lui aurait mérité d'appartenir aux Black.

22 : Jalousie

Ils s'étaient installés au bord du lac, beaucoup trop proches, à quelques mètres du saule sous lequel il lisait son manuel de sortilèges, mais ses yeux ripaient désormais sur les mots, attirés malgré eux vers Black qui serrait son lycanthrope de trop près, l'enlaçait à demi en feulant quelques mots indistincts à son oreille – il crut d'abord qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais comprit soudain le manège lorsque le maudit griffondor accrocha son regard noir entre les branches, et lui décrocha son sourire le plus ravageur.

23 : Mains

Elles fondirent sur lui, deux rapaces acérés, agressifs, pour tenter de reprendre le livre qu'il lui avait traîtreusement dérobé en se vautrant sur l'herbe à ses côtés – _va te faire foutre, Black, et rends-moi ça_ – mais, rejetant le manuel dans l'herbe, il les attrapa entre les siennes, savourant leur maigreur, le contour heurté des os sous la peau fine, leur fureur impuissante dans sa poigne bien plus forte, et le désir de les sentir sur son corps se fit plus violent que jamais – _hors de question, Snape, j'ai bien mieux à faire avec toi que te laisser tranquille_.

24 : Goût

Le sortilège de contrepoison que Sirius plaçait désormais sur tous ses aliments et boissons leur conférait un goût un peu bizarre – cette même sensation d'une entorse dérangeante, excitante, à l'état normal des choses, qui marquait sa relation avec le serpentard.

25 : Adoration

Sirius ne comprendrait jamais comment un être humain pouvait ainsi se retrouver en littérale adoration devant un vieux grimoire moisi de potions médiévales – dérobé dans la Réserve grâce à la cape de James et quelques sortilèges choisis – mais au fond, rien ne prouvait que Snape soit réellement humain.

26 : A jamais

« Car, à jamais, je veux trouver une gratitude émue en ton regard d'onyx, lorsque tu repenseras à mon geste si chevaleresque », déclama Sirius d'un ton grandiloquent, lorsque Severus lui eut demandé pour quelle raison tordue il avait dérobé ce bouquin pour lui – puis, dans un grand éclat de rire, il ajouta que c'était juste un défi amusant, mais que si l'autre voulait lui offrir son corps en remerciement, il ne serait certainement pas contre.

27 : Sang

L'adolescent se faisait peut-être des illusions – après tout, Severus l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang, la dernière fois qu'il avait cherché à l'embrasser, sous le saule au bord du lac – mais il ne désespérait pas d'obtenir, tôt ou tard, ce qu'il voulait du serpentard, et se sentait capable de recourir aux dernières extrémités pour y parvenir.

28 : Maladie

« Black, il y a dans ce grimoire des recettes capables de faire fondre ta peau, cellule par cellule, de putréfier lentement tes organes à l'intérieur de ton corps, de rendre tes os si friables que le simple fait de poser le pied au sol les réduirait en poussière, tout en te gardant vivant, conscient de la déchéance de ton corps jusqu'au dernier instant du supplice – ma gratitude se contentera de ne rien en tester sur ta personne. »

29 : Mélodie

Remus avait raison, depuis le début : ce que Sirius ressentait pour ce type relevait de l'obsession pure, et les symptômes ne faisaient qu'empirer à mesure qu'il se frottait à lui – un peu comme ces mélodies entêtantes, dont on croit se débarrasser en les écoutant une bonne fois pour toutes, mais qui ne font que se fixer un peu plus en nous.

30 : Etoile

« Tremblez, mortels, Canis Major veut entrer dans le Serpent, d'Unukalhai ou de Sirius, qui l'emportera ?! », s'exclama soudain James en levant le nez de sa lunette, très inspiré mais sans grande logique vis-à-vis du ciel qu'ils observaient depuis le sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

_Rendons à César ce qui est à César : le grimoire est directement inspiré de Requiem for a Werewolf de Zazaone.  
Quant à Unukalhai, également connue sous le nom d'Alpha Serpentis, il s'agit de la principale étoile de la constellation du Serpent. J'en arrive à me cultiver moi-même en écrivant des conneries, c'est merveilleux..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating** : T à M

**Disclaimer **: A dame Rowling appartiennent les personnages ainsi que l'univers.

* * *

**Snacks en tout genre pour petites faims de lecture**

**Phrases 31 à 40**

* * *

31 : Maison

Le délit et son coupable, fatalement, devaient finir par être découverts, mais ni les deux cent points enlevés à sa maison, ni l'évidence de s'être mis celle-ci à dos pour un moment, ne surent faire réellement regretter son geste à Sirius : la perspective de cette double punition en compagnie de Snape était bien trop excitante.

32 : Confusion

Entre ces tentatives de séduction obstinées, ce cadeau impossible et les affirmations de Dumbledore, certifiant que « le jeune Sirius » avait refusé de leur révéler ce qu'il avait fait du livre dérobé – refusé d'impliquer le serpentard, comme l'aurait voulu la logique la plus élémentaire – Severus commençait à se sentir sérieusement perdu, mais le pire fut l'annonce de leur double punition, dont la nature lui donna la certitude d'être entraîné dans un abîme de folie pure.

33 : Peur

C'était une sensation physique, dérangeante, qui remontait du fond de son estomac jusque dans chacun de ses nerfs : il détestait ne pas comprendre, ne pas vouloir comprendre, et être ainsi soumis, sans échappatoire possible, à la présence de l'autre, à son regard troublant et son sourire joueur, qui ne présageaient rien de bon – mais il releva le menton et toisa le griffondor, bien décidé à ne jamais lui laisser entrevoir sa peur.

34 : Orage

Les deux premiers jours, les taquineries de Sirius ne purent entamer le masque glacé de Severus ; les trois suivants, le griffondor se fit ouvertement provocateur, et la carapace commença à se fendiller dangereusement ; le sixième jour, Snape évoquait un chaudron sur le point d'exploser, et au septième il éclata, déclenchant l'une des plus belles empoignades de leur scolarité, soldée d'une double tentative manquée d'étranglement et d'un french-kiss torride.

35 : Liens

Plaqué contre le mur, les lèvres meurtries, encore stupéfait par le retournement de situation mais déjà haletant sous la caresse de ces fameuses mains qu'il n'eut jamais imaginé si diaboliquement précises, Sirius se demanda si ce n'était pas exactement là que voulait en arriver Dumbledore avec son histoire tordue de lien magique, soi-disant destiné à punir les deux adolescents par la présence imposée de l'autre.

36 : Magasin

La première fois que Severus entra dans le dortoir des Griffondors – à un moment choisi, où ils n'y trouveraient âme qui vive – il demanda à Sirius si les Maraudeurs comptaient ouvrir une boutique d'objets douteux, et il lui fut répondu qu'avec ses propres bouquins douteux en sus, ils arriveraient très certainement à un commerce des plus profitables.

37 : Technologie

« Ce truc bardé de sortilèges dont vous semblez si fiers, finalement, à l'usage près, n'est pas bien différent d'un banal moulin à café… un moulin à café, Black… non, pas « un machin avec des ailes comme on voit à la campagne », un _instrument de cuisine_ moldu… dans lequel on passe les grains de café pour les broyer, et en tirer la poudre avec laquelle on prépare la boisson ; par Salazar, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne connaisses pas une chose aussi banale ! »

38 : Cadeau

Lorsque trois semaines plus tard, parmi ses cadeaux de Noël, Sirius découvrit, dans un carton enveloppé de papier brun, une sorte de boîte en bois vermoulu, nantie d'un petit tiroir et surmontée d'une manivelle grinçante, accompagnée d'un sachet de grains de café odorants et d'un petit mot – « pour ton apprentissage de la culture moldue ; débrouille-toi pour comprendre comment ça fonctionne ; S.S. » – il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son serpentard attitré avait un sens de l'humour plus développé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

39 : Sourire

Le sourire de Sirius était de ceux qui renversent les murailles – assuré, ravageur, magnifique et sans doute parfaitement bandant – alors qu'étendu sous lui, les bras épinglés de chaque côté du visage, le corps de Snape semblait plus que jamais fragile et vulnérable ; pourtant, ce qui glissa soudain sur ses lèvres ne laissait aucun doute – furtif, goguenard, rusé, appréciateur et anticipateur, le sourire du serpentard remettait sérieusement en question son statut de victime, et Remus se glissa sans bruit en dehors du dortoir, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte sur son passage.

40 : Innocence

Malgré l'incompréhension fondamentale, les disputes, les provocations, les rebuffades, sans lesquelles ils n'auraient pas été eux-mêmes, ils eurent droit à quelques mois d'une sorte d'innocence fragile, pendant lesquels leurs corps avaient le dernier mot, le langage du désir prenait le pas sur la raison, et arrivait à leur faire ignorer que la vie se chargerait bientôt d'y remettre bon ordre.

* * *

_Celles-ci furent plus difficiles à sortir, mais j'ai vaincu. Et je vois désormais à peu près comment je vais pouvoir clore le truc. Dans les grandes lignes. Ou l'idée très générale..._

_Pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire et s'en souviennent encore, le chapitre 10 de You can't put your arms around a memory avance - avec l'aisance d'une limace asthmatique et rhumatisante, et pour un résultat que je trouve désespérément médiocre - mais avance quand même._


	5. Chapter 5

**Snacks en tout genre pour petites faims de lecture **

**(phrases 41 à 50)**

* * *

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer **: A dame Rowling appartiennent les personnages ainsi que l'univers.

* * *

41 : Accomplissement

Lorsqu'il reçut la Marque des Ténèbres, Severus n'eut qu'une infime pensée pour Black : l'accomplissement de son destin, de son désir de vengeance et de ses ambitions, valait largement le sacrifice de cette relation absurde.

42 : Nuages

Il ne lui dit rien, pourtant – se contentant de se faire de jour en jour plus distant, plus irascible, plus ostensiblement proche de ceux que Sirius haïssait, laissant les nuages s'accumuler au-dessus d'eux de dispute en dispute, jusqu'à l'éclatement final.

43 : Ciel

Ce fut un matin de mai, un matin de printemps splendide, que Sirius découvrit ce tatouage délétère, gravé dans le bras du serpentard sous la manche de chemise retroussée de force, et bien qu'il s'attendit à cette trouvaille, il lui sembla soudain que quelque chose glissait dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux, épandant une ombre glacée que sa colère et la rupture même furent incapables de dissiper entièrement.

44 : Paradis

Peu à peu, Sirius finit par chasser Snape de ses pensées, ne conservant de lui qu'un sentiment de haine et de mépris profonds, mais lorsque le triple sortilège de mort eut fait son œuvre et qu'il se retrouva verrouillé dans les ombres malsaines d'Azkaban, il en vint à repenser à ce temps – cette dernière année à Poudlard et sa relation chaotique avec le serpentard – comme à une sorte de paradis fragile, qui portait en lui, dès le début, le fruit nécrosé de la chute, mais n'en avait pas moins été l'un des moments les plus pleinement savoureux de son existence.

45 : Enfer

Les yeux rivés sur la photo de Black, qui semblait concentrer sur lui toute sa folie meurtrière en première page de la Gazette, Snape songea fugacement que son ancien amant s'était fait son émule dans l'art de construire son propre enfer personnel, mais sa trahison sonnait infiniment plus absurde – et presque aussi douloureuse – que sa propre culpabilité.

46 : Soleil

Le jour où il revit enfin le soleil, Sirius n'avait pour obsession que son filleul, cet inconnu dont l'existence avait bouleversé leurs vies à tous, et surtout la destruction du rat, cet être nuisible sur lequel se concentrait à présent toute sa haine – mais au fond de lui, quelque part à l'abri de son subconscient, l'idée de revenir au monde auquel appartenait toujours le serpentard, de le revoir peut-être, était comme un second moteur obscur.

47 : Lune

Leurs retrouvailles, en ce lieu de mauvais souvenir et sous la menace insidieuse de la pleine lune, furent incontestablement un désastre, mais dans la vieille rancœur ressuscitée, couvait un vertige ardent qu'ils n'avaient plus ressenti depuis bien des années.

48 : Vagues

La révélation de l'innocence de Black, comme l'intégration de l'ancien mangemort à l'Ordre renaissant, firent bien des vagues dans les esprits – à commencer par les leurs – mais le plus houleux fut certainement la cohabitation forcée des deux hommes en un même lieu, en vue d'une semblable entreprise.

49 : Cheveux

A la troisième remarque vaseuse de Black sur la persistance de son manque d'hygiène capillaire, Snape rétorqua qu'au moins Azkaban n'avait rien changé à la stupidité congénitale du cabot, et l'échange d'insultes colorées qui s'ensuivit possédait un arrière-goût étrangement familier, que n'était pas fait pour démentir le regard consterné de Lupin, de l'autre côté de la table de cuisine de Grimmauld Place.

50 : Supernova

Lorsque le lycanthrope suggéra que les ressources d'énergie, dignes d'une supernova, que trouvaient les deux hommes pour s'affronter, seraient bien mieux employées à combattre Voldemort, ils se contentèrent de ricaner – mais lorsqu'il ajouta un désinvolte « ou à vous envoyer en l'air, comme au bon vieux temps », ils manquèrent s'étrangler dans leurs boissons respectives en se regardant d'un air bizarre, et Remus quitta la pièce sourire aux lèvres, conscient que l'idée finirait bien par faire son chemin : en adviendrait ce que pourrait.

* * *

_Fini ! Mais comme cette fin reste très elliptique et ouverte, je ne désespère pas de convaincre Arcadiane d'en écrire la suite, sur une autre liste thématique... A moins que quelqu'un d'autre soit motivé ?! _

_Comme toujours, vos impressions et préférences sont les bienvenus..._


End file.
